


It was as if--

by annabeth_at_the_helm



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_at_the_helm/pseuds/annabeth_at_the_helm
Summary: Hawkeye is a different man upon returning home.





	It was as if--

**Author's Note:**

> /emphasis/

It was as if there was nothing left.

The cold wind had come and stolen the moisture from the ground -- it had also brought stinging tears to Hawk's eyes.

The heat had then descended, and baked everything to a point where no one could breathe, and Korea seemed to be taking a pound of flesh from the soldiers and doctors who were stationed there.

But when everything was silent, and there were no choppers, and the only sound was the clink of glass and poker chips -- the swill of gin -- and the papery slap as cards hit the table, well, it was then that Hawkeye found himself thinking too much.

It was too quiet, he decided first.

It was too dusty, he figured second.

It was too green, too lush -- too provincial.

Crabapple Cove was supposed to be home, it was the place he had left...

...but who had come home?

It was as if everyone had changed, or only he had.

It was as if the books he'd loved were now on the same plane as toilet paper, the food he'd eaten was too rich...

Everything was too colorful. It hurt his eyes. The people were too uncomplicated, and they didn't understand.

Even his father was not the person he remembered.

And there was only one, Hawkeye knew, that could understand.

He wondered if BJ felt that his wife and baby had changed.

Or if /he/ had.

~end~


End file.
